


Morning

by tinyniel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Sweet, sleepy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyniel/pseuds/tinyniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little 2nd person POV drabble I wrote about waking up with him. It mentions no names, but I had someone very spesific in mind when writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

It's the words that wake you up. You've been hoovering on the brink of waking for a while now, feeling the feather-light touches that run up and down your arm, his breath on your neck, the tickle of his stubble on your shoulder. But it's the whispered words, close to your ear, that finally wakes you up. 

«You're beautiful.» 

It's soft, almost just a breath, and you can tell he hasn't been awake long either, and that he's probably trying not to wake you. So you keep your eyes closed, pretending you're still asleep. His fingers play up and down your arm, lips feathering kisses across your neck and shoulder. He's pressed up close, soft and warm under the covers, and you kind of wish you could stay like this forever. It's not often you get a chance to wake up slow, so you decide to enjoy this as long as you can. The moment you're awake, you'll have to start the day. 

«It's snowing.»

Another soft murmur, and you suspect he knows you're awake now, because he knows you've been looking forward to the snow. You squint an eye open just a little bit, and even though it's still dark out, you can see the snowflakes in the light from the lamp outside. The clock on the night stand tells you it's almost time for him to get up and go to work.

«Maybe we're snowed in.»

His arms slip around you, pulling you closer, chin resting on your shoulder. His breath tickles your face, and you can't help but edge a little closer.

«We'd have to stay home if we're snowed in.»

His voice is morning-gruff, and a little hopeful, and you turn your head to kiss him. He can't have been awake much longer than you, his eyes still sleepy and squinting. You run your hand through his hair, still sticking out in all manner of directions from last night's escapades.

«How will they manage without you?» you tease. He chuckles, low and soft, mouth curling into a grin, and you decide you never want to wake up to anything other than this.

He kisses you back as you wiggle and turn in his arms until you're face to face, pulls you closer, fingers trailing up and down your spine as you trade slow, sweet kisses and soft sighs. It's kind of perfect, and for a moment you forget that there's a day waiting for both of you.

That's when the alarm decides to ring, loud and insistant, and he sighs against your mouth.

«We could call in sick,» you offer, and for a moment he considers it, glancing over at his phone.

«Nah,» he finally smiles, kissing you until you're both breathless. «Just promise me you'll be here when I get home tonight.»

 

 


End file.
